<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Une touche de couleur by Zeegzag</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695149">Une touche de couleur</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeegzag/pseuds/Zeegzag'>Zeegzag</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Go! プリンセスプリキュア | Go! Princess Pretty Cure, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Prend place à la fin de l'épisode 34, Scène manquante</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:41:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeegzag/pseuds/Zeegzag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stop et Freeze continuent de s'interroger sur cette histoire de maquillage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Une touche de couleur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p><p>— Le maquillage rend plus puissant…</p><p>— Mais ça n'a pas marché.</p><p>Après leur combat, Stop et Freeze se sont faits songeurs. Debout au milieu du couloir principal du château, ils méditent sur ce qu'il vient de se passer. Shut leur a pourtant dit ce matin même que le maquillage avait un pouvoir… qu'il pouvait rendre plus fort. Seulement, leur Zetsuborg n'a pas tellement fait mieux que les précédents. Et ça ne leur laisse donc qu'une seule solution.</p><p>— Ce n'est pas notre Zetsuborg que le maquillage rend plus puissant…</p><p>— Mais nous !</p><p>Ils s'entre-regardent, avant d'opiner du chef et, décidés à tester cette nouvelle hypothèse, c'est par bonds synchronisés qu'ils rejoignent leur prochain terrain d'expérimentation.</p><p>— Stop !</p><p>— Freeze !</p><p>La porte des appartements de Shut s'ouvre sur leur passage. Dans la pièce, pas trace de son occupant. Ce n'est toutefois pas lui qu'ils sont venus trouver et c'est d'un pas décidé qu'ils se dirigent vers la coiffeuse de ce dernier. Sur celle-ci, ils trouvent sa boîte à maquillage et les différents ustensiles dont il se sert pour se faire chaque jour une beauté.</p><p>Stop attrape un pinceau, tandis que Freeze se saisit d'un tube de rouge à lèvres. Tous deux observent un moment les objets, avant de s'échanger de nouveau un regard.</p><p> </p><p>2</p><p>Shut est toujours d'excellente humeur quand il pénètre chez lui. Il en chantonne du nez, bien décidé à terminer cette journée de la meilleure façon qui soit : en prenant soin de lui, tout en sirotant une bonne tasse de thé. Le spectacle qui l'attend, toutefois, le fait brusquement se figer et perdre toute couleur.</p><p>Son précieux maquillage n'est plus qu'un champ de ruines, mélangé, écrasé, abandonné à terre, on en trouve des traces partout sur sa coiffeuse – en particulier sur son miroir qui est couvert de rouge à lèvres, autant que de marques de doigts – et jusqu'au mur derrière. Et sortant d'un nuage de poudre et de paillettes, Stop et Freeze se tiennent au milieu du massacre. L'objet de leur forfait encore en mains et leurs masques peinturlurés de tous les côtés.</p><p>Shut manque de s'étrangler, prend une inspiration difficile, hésite entre s'évanouir et taper une crise. Se décide finalement à hurler, ce d'une voix si forte qu'elle doit être audible jusqu'à l'autre bout du château :</p><p>— Bande de petites pestes !</p><p>Et tandis qu'il bondit dans leur direction en leur promettant une correction exemplaire pour leur crime, Stop et Freeze laissent tomber ce qu'ils tiennent. Puis, d'une pirouette, à gauche, et à droite, esquivent Shut, avant de continuer de tourner, tourner, tourner, sur un pied en direction de la sortie.</p><p>— Revenez ici tout de suite !</p><p>Furieux, Shut se jette à leur poursuite.</p><p>Passant dans le couloir à ce moment-là, Close adresse un regard mi-méprisant, mi-blasé à la scène. Peut voir Stop et Freeze le dépasser en bondissant, leurs masques couverts de maquillage, et un Shut qui, derrière eux, continue de hurler et de se répandre en imprécations.</p><p>Un soupir lui échappe. Lourd. Mais il préfère passer son chemin, plutôt que de chercher à en savoir davantage…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>